


Murderer x Assassin x Theif

by Sexyclowndaddy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 3 some, Adult trio, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyclowndaddy/pseuds/Sexyclowndaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and Chrollo fight over Illumi.<br/>Things get sexy when Chrollo doesn't want to share Illumi with Hisoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murderer x Assassin x Theif

"Why do you have to be so selfish?" Hisoka snarled. "I'm just taking what's mine." Chrollo said,closing his eyes. Illumi fiddled with a large strand of his shiny hair, looking down at his feet, he shifted his view up at Hisoka and Chrollo. Both men standing naked in front of Illumi blocking the doorway. "Let's have Illumi choose then." They both started Illumi his big eyes reflecting both men, Hisoka walked past Chrollo, swaying his hips. 

Illumi's black soulless eyes followed. Hisoka caressed Illumi's face; sliding his fingers through his soft silky hair. Cradling his face, he pressed their lips together. Hisoka forced his tongue in Illumi's mouth, tilting his head back and leaned down all the way to engage deeper in their embrace sliding his hands up and down the young assassins body, finding his penis quickly. 

Stroking his member up and down til Illumi started to clench his abs in pleasure, he bit his lip as it quivered. Chrollo watched from afar, he preferred not to share Illumi, Illumi snapped his head back and saw Chrollo in the corner of his eye. Chrollo looked upset, with good reason he adored Illumi. Chrollo wanted Illumi all to himself; his dark black eyes, long silky hair, porcelain skin, and sexy slender frame. 

Chrollo dove on the bed before Hisoka could manage to slide his penis in Illumi's tight ass. Chrollo knocking Hisoka off the bed, "He's mine" he shouted, grabbing Illumi's hip bones and shoving his dick deep inside of him. Chrollos head snapped back in delight. Chrollo normally didn't act this way, but something about Illumi enticed him. The way he gracefully killed, his bloodline, the fear and pleasure of fucking the oldest Zoldyck son. Illumi gasped when Chrollo abruptly entered him. 

Hisoka got an idea grabbing Illumi's head he fucked into his mouth in shallow depth. Hisoka knew Illumi secretly liked being used. Chrollo pumped into his ass as Hisoka fucked his throat, Illumi felt a hand grab his cock and immediately came. The sensation made his body heat elevated to a fever temperature.

Hisoka held the backs of Illumi's ears, leering into his dark eyes staring at his own reflection in Illumi's eyes, Hisoka suddenly gripped onto Illumi's long hair so he could thrust harder; as Hisoka thrusted in hard, he found the tip of his penis lodged in the back of Illumi's trachea. Hisoka's body shuddered in sensational europhia. Hisoka pulled on Illumi's hair to slam in hard, all the while staring into the black moons which where Illumi's eyes watching them fill with tears . Hisoka let out a deep lusty moan. 

Grabbing Illumi's penis, Chrollo slid his fingers along the sides to collect semen, when he was sure he had enough, he slid his penis out to slather his dick in Illumi's cum. Chrollo felt comfort in knowing he could bring his favorite Zoldyck to come so quickly. He used a particular method Chrollo knew that Illumi's only goal was to come and never made him wait learning his kinks and mastering them. 

Chrollo and Hisoka's eyes met, they were about to both come. Their penises grew fat with blood making both holes feel even tighter as they simultaneously came, Hisoka licked the leftover semen off Chrollos fingers. 

The flood of semen in his throat and ass swept him up in an ocean of ecstasy, and Illumi collapsed on the bed as both men pulled out. Hisoka kept his gaze on Chrollo as he licked his lips.  
"It's your turn now Chrollo."


End file.
